the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrestling Era April Shows
April Week 1, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Opening Promo - '''Stephanie McMahon came out to address the WWE Universe but was quickly cut off by Braun Strowman. Braun demanded a shot at the WWE Universal Championship. Stephanie denied him, instead making a 6 man elimination match, where the winner becomes the number one contender. '''Match 1 - '''Raw Women's Champion Sasha Banks def. Naomi (Naomi run in pre-match) '''Mid-Card Promo - '''Uso's came out and stated that no tag team has been as dominant as they have for the past 8 years. The Revival came out, said The Uso's are only Raw Tag Team Champions because they were drafted to Raw. '''Match 2 - '''The Revival def. Raw Tag Team Champions The Uso's '''Match 3 - '''NXT Women's Champion Asuka def. Carmella and Bayley '''Match 4 - '''Intercontinental Champion The Miz def. Finn Balor with interference from Maryse '''Main Event - '''Braun Strowman def. Sami Zayn, Rusev, Randy Orton, Sawyer Fulton and Batista to become number one contender. Smackdown Live '''Opening Promo - '''WWE Champion Jinder Mahal comes out and says he should've been drafted first. Says WWE is full of hypocrites that fear a Muslim Champion. Says no Amercian can beat him. Kurt Angle interrupts and says he knows he is skipping the line, but wants the WWE Championship. '''Match 1 - '''Mickie James def. Alexa Bliss '''Match 2 - '''Chad Gable/Shelton Benjamin def. Heath Salter/Rhyno '''Mid-Card Promo - '''Kevin Owens is sick of being looked over. Says Kurt Angle shouldn't be allowed a Championship match. Rob Van Dam interrupts, says he's here to shut KO up. '''Match 3 - '''Rob Van Dam def. Kevin Owens '''Match 4 - '''SD Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins def. Author's of Pain '''Main Event - '''United States Champion AJ Styles def. NXT Champion Bobby Roode NXT '''Opening Promo - '''Triple H announces that Bobby Roode and Asuka are still NXT Champion and NXT Women's Champion respectively. Says that there will be two tournaments, one for men and one for women. 2 teams of 4 for each tournament will compete in 4 singles matches, 2 tag team matches, and an 8 man-elimination tag team match. 1 point for a singles win, 2 points for a tag team win, and 4 points to the lone survivor in the 8 man match. Winners of each tournament will face Bobby Roode and Asuka at the newly announced, NXT Las Vegas. '''Match 1 - '''Liv Morgan defeats Billie Kay to gain 1 point in the Women's Tournament '''Match 2 - '''TM-61 def. The Undisputed Era '''Match 3 - '''Rich Swann def. The Brian Kendrick '''Main Event - '''No Way Jose def. Will Ospeay to gain 1 point in the Men's Tournament April Week 2, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Opening Promo - '''Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar come down to the ring. Paul Heyman praises Braun Strowman. Says what he has accomplished is extraordinary. But says that Brock Lesnar is no average superstar. That Brock Lesnar will walk into the PPV with the Universal Championship, and he will walk out with the same. '''Match 1 - '''Sheamus/Cesaro def. The New Day (Post match beat down by SheamusCesaro) '''Match 2 - '''Asuka def. Paige '''Match 3 - '''Hideo Itami def. Curt Hawkins '''Match 4 - '''The Revival were ambushed from behind by Raw Tag Team Champions The Uso's '''Main Event - '''Sami Zayn def. Intercontinental Champion The Miz (With Finn Balor distraction) Smackdown Live '''Opening Promo - '''Shane McMahon comes down and says it is time to announce the new Smackdown Live General Manager. Says some things should remain unchanged, and announces Daniel Bryan will continue to be Smackdown Live GM. Daniel Bryan thanks Shane and makes a few matches for tonight. '''Match 1 - '''NXT Champion Bobby Roode def. Kevin Owens (Kevin throw temper tantrum after loss) '''Match 2 - '''SD Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins def. Luke Gallows/Karl Anderson '''Match 3 - '''United States Champion AJ Styles def. Roman Reigns (via submission) '''Match 4 - '''Shinsuke Nakamura def. Rob Van Dam (Post match run in on RVD by Kevin Owens) '''Main Event - '''WWE Champion Jinder Mahal def. John Cena (Jinder and Singh Brothers attack Cena after match. Kurt Angle runs down to clear the ring, stopping the attack) NXT '''Match 1 - '''Cruiserweight Champion Neville def. Jack Gallagher (Neville grabs mic after match. Says no Cruiserweight comes close to what he does in the ring) '''Match 2 - '''NXT Tag Team Champions SAnitY def. TM-61 '''Match 3 - '''Peyton Royce def. Mandy Rose gaining 1 point in the tournament '''Main Event - '''Roderick Strong def. Adam Cole gaining 1 point in the tournament April Week 3, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Opening Promo - '''Stephanie McMahon came to the ring and said she has been putting off hiring a Raw GM, But since her brother Shane has named his, she has to name hers. She said she is doing this against her better judgement, but she's listening to the WWE Universe and introduces Edge as the new Raw GM. Edge comes down and makes an unusual tag team match, with the Universal Champion Brock Lesnar teaming with his Payback opponent Braun Strowman, against The New Day '''Match 1 - '''Asuka def. Bayley, refusing to shake Bayley's hand after the match '''Match 2 - '''Batista def. Rusev '''Match 3 - '''Raw Tag Team Champions The Uso's def. The Revival '''Mid-Card Promo - '''Sasha Banks goes into Edge's new office. Says she has not forgotten about Naomi's attack from a few weeks ago and wants payback. Edge says she can have Naomi next week, but if Naomi wins, she will gain a title match at the Payback PPV '''Match 4 - '''Finn Balor def. Intercontinental Champion Miz, with Maryse getting knocked off the apron to the floor by Balor '''Main Event - '''Braun Strowman pins Kofi Kingston, after Universal Champion punched him in the face, and left him to fend for himself. Smackdown Live '''Opening Promo - '''Kurt Angle came to the ring and said WWE Champion Jinder Mahal is a coward after him and the Singh Brothers attacked John Cena after their match. Says he wants to teach all 3 a lesson, and challenges them to a 3 on 1 handicap match. '''Match 1 - '''Author's of Pain def. Karl Anderson/Luke Gallows. Afterwards, Paul Ellering called out Smackdown Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins and Dean Amrbose. Says Akam and Rezar are destined for the titles. '''Match 2 - '''Aiden English def. Tye Dillinger '''Match 3 - '''Smackdown Women's Champion Natalya def. Becky Lynch '''Mid-Card Promo - '''United States Champion AJ Styles came down to the ring. Roman Reigns interrupted saying he almost beat AJ last week. AJ says Roman tapped out, and scoffs at the "almost won" line '''Match 4 - '''Rob Van Dam def. Samoa Joe. After the match, Kevin Owens runs to the ring and begins attacking RVD. Samoa Joe joins in the attack until Shinsuke Nakamura runs down and clears the ring. '''Main Event - '''Before the match, Kurt Angle was seen beaten backstage. Jinder Mahal and the Singh's stood in the ring laughing until Cena came out and said he is taking Angle's place. Cena wins via pinfall NXT '''Match 1 - '''Neville def. Gran Metalik. After the match, a message on the titantron says "Neville, I am coming back" '''Match 2 - '''Johnny Gargano def. Tommaso Ciampa gaining 1 point in the NXT Championship Tournament '''Match 3 - '''SaniTY vs. Undisputed Era ends in a no contest after the 6 men brawled outside the ring '''Main Event - '''Ember Moon def. Nikki Cross gaining 1 point in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament April Week 4, Year 1 Monday Night Raw '''Match 1 - '''Asuka def. Alicia Fox via pinfall '''Match 2 - '''Naomi def. Raw Women's Champion Sasha Banks via submission '''Match 3 - '''The Raw Tag Team Champions The Uso's def. The Revival. After the match, The Revival take the Championships, and attack the Uso's with the belts, before holding the belts up high '''Match 4 - '''Finn Balor def. Chris Jericho. After the match, the Intercontinental Champion The Miz ran down to the ring and hit Finn over the head with the title. Miz then grabbed a mic, and said because Finn put his hands on his wife, it is no longer about the IC Championship, it is now personal. '''Main Event- '''Braun Strowman waited for Sawyer Fulton to come to the ring. Instead, Brock had Fulton beaten on the ramp, and hit him with a German Suplex. Brock went down to the ring, Brock attempted a German suplex on Braun but couldn't do it. Braun attempted a running powerslam on Brock, but also couldn't do it. Brock retreated as both him and Paul Heyman looked shocked at Strowman. Smackdown Live '''Opening Promo - '''Smackdown GM Danile Bryan came down to the ring to address the WWE Universe. Kurt Angle came out and told Daniel he wanted WWE Champion Jinder Mahal after the attack last week. Bryan told Kurt that he couldn't prove Mahal was behind the attack, but either way, Kurt got his match for later on tonight, '''Match 1 - '''Alexa Bliss def. Becky Lynch, Nia Jax, and Smackdown Women's Champion Natalya '''Match 2 - '''United States Champion AJ Styles def. Aiden Enlish. After the match, Roman Reigns ran down to the ring, and hit a recovering Aiden English with a Superman Punch to show Styles his strength. '''Match 3 - '''Smackdown Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins def. Shelton Benjamin/Chad Gable '''Match 4 - '''Rob Van Dam/Shinsuke Nakamura def. Kevin Owens/Samoa Joe '''Main Event - '''Kurt was ambushed from behind while walking to the ring by Mahal and the Singh's. The Singh's were ejected to the back, and when both Angle and Mahal got in the ring, Angle hit Mahal with a quick Angle Slam, that earned him the victory in under 10 seconds. NXT '''Match 1 - '''Kyle O'Reilly def. Alexander Wolfe via DQ, after Eric Young and Killian Dain attacked him, and cleared the ring of Fish, O'Reilly and Cole '''Match 2 - '''Shayna Baszler def. Kairi Sane to gain 1 point in the NXT Women's Championship Tournament '''Match 3 - '''Cruiserweight Champion Neville def. Noam Dar. After the match, NXT General Manager comes out, and says he has a challenger for Neville's Championship. The wrestler will remain a surprise until NXT Takeover: Las Vegas. '''Main Event - '''Kassius Ohno def. Drew McIntyre to gain 1 point in the NXT Championship Tournament April Raw Pay Per View (Payback) '''Match 1 - '''Hideo Itami def. Bray Wyatt '''Match 2 - '''Raw Women's Champion Sasha Banks def. Naomi to retain the title '''Match 3 - '''The Revival def. The Uso's to become new Raw Tag Team Champions. After the match, The Revival attack both Jimmy and Jey Uso '''Match 4 - '''As Finn Balor heads to the ring, The Intercontinental Champion Miz ambushes him from behind, hitting him over the head with the title. Balor attempts to comeback, but Maryse again gets involved, distracting Balor, allowing Miz to hit him with a skull crushing finale on the hard floor '''Main Event - '''Braun Strowman def. Brock Lesnar to become new WWE Universal Champion. After the match, Brock Lesnar goes ballistic and begins tearing apart the ring. Paul Heyman attempts to calm him down, but Brock picked Heyman up and hit him with an F-5. Brock looked shocked at what he did, but continued to tear apart the ring, and the ringside area before going to the back. Category:Shows